bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tesra Lindocruz
Masked Databook Before anyone goes there - do not add info from the Masked databook until it is out. Any attempts to do so will be reverted. 21:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Profile pics here are three new options to consider. :)--RexGodwin (talk) 21:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) None of these would work. He's not looking into the camera for the first two, and the second one has Orihime's head for it. Besides, I don't see the point of changing something that has absolutely nothing wrong with it. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Telsa's status I believe he should be counted as "deceased". Reference from Chapter 298~Page 6 http://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/298/09.jpg Look at the bottom panel. He's bissected in two parts. Blackjohn (talk) 13:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Sign your posts, please. We can't use that as a death reference because he was shown alive after that point. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:18, October 28, 2010 (UTC) He was shown alive? You mean here? http://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/313/07.jpg How much more alive is he than Nnoitra in this panel? http://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/313/09.jpg I don't think the tear in his eye is an indication that he's alive. Those who are wounded/dying usually have a mass of breathing clouds around them. Also his eye is pale dead.Blackjohn (talk) 13:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) He had a flashback just pages before that, and cried because of it. However, now that I look at it, his case isn't so different from Yammy's. All of the flags we usually use for death are there, so I suppose you can mention that he's dead in the plot. However, we don't use the actual "Status" section on the infoboxes anymore. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 13:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) But in Yammy's case we saw his eyes go completely white. Besides, it seems a bit odd plotwise to kill him at that moment and focus on his death, that doesn't seen so dramatic, when Nnoitra is dying, a much more important character than him. It just doesn't click, imo. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 17:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't recall Yammy's eyes going white, he just closed them after chiding his dog, because yeah, he died no doubt about it. Tesla and Nnoitra are dead as well. What indicates that? Pale eyes, not breathing, horribly bissected by Kenpachi. Tesla specifically got his body vertically separated in two friggin parts. Not that Nnoitra's luck was any better, he was literally holding himself in one piece. Anyway, both of them had pools of blood around them, not even twitching, so they're dead. There's not really a reason to keep them in the story, not any espada, maybe Grimmjow and Nel because they're attached to Ichigo, but I doubt Grimmjow's alive anyway. Nnoitra smiled before dying, because it was his dream to give his last breath on his two feet (Character Book 2 explains it). And Tesla, his dream was to serve Nnoitra, so now that he died there's no reason to keep living. He probably struggled to survive while Nnoitra was still alive, but then he gave in to his wounds. Kubo showed his pale eyes for a reason, and he even censored Tesla's wounds, so it's enough to call him "deceased". Blackjohn (talk) 21:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thing is that we don't know if he did give in to his wounds. As far as I know, dead people can't cry. If that panel hadn't been shown, I would be all in for calling him deceased. The manga or the anime don't show if he's breathing or not. And Yammy's eyes did go completely white (there was a huge discussion upon it). As for his use on the story, it's beyond me, why keep Gatenbainne Mosqueda alive, I'd ask? But that one is undoubtedly alive even if he apparently serves no purpose. What I mean is it seems too ambiguous and it has always been like that, which is why we've kept his status as unknown. That's how I see it anyway. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 21:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) To indicate that someone is wounded but alive, Kubo usually draws a mass of heavy breathing clouds,(i.e Grimmjow http://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/287/06.jpg) If they are dead, there are no breathing clouds (Nnoitra, Tesla). People might disagree with me and bring up Gin's case http://static3.mangastream.com/manga/2/24565756/12.png He's mortally wounded, not breathing heavily, but he's alive. I'd say that it's his last moments, since his eyes aren't pale yet, but he died later on. Tesla's eye is clearly pale though, so are Nnoitra's. To be honest I can't see how someone can get up and walk after getting cut in half. Most villains died with (near) bissection. Look here: Starrkhttp://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/375/08.jpg, Harribelhttp://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/376/05.jpg Ulquiorra http://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/352/10.jpg, Nnoitrahttp://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/312/02.jpg, Zommarihttp://citymanga.com/files/images/bleach/302/16.jpg What are the chances Tesla will live? Blackjohn (talk) 22:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC) yeah. im pretty sure Harribel was bissected. and im pretty sure shes alive. i think its best to go with unknown to wether he lives or not. and wait for real anwsers. rather then guessing. MasterEdit (talk) 16:30, October 10, 2011 (UTC) She's alive, as are her Fraccion. However Tesla was cut down by Kenpachi (he doesn't miss), and since Kubo's already mentioned Grimmjow, Harribel and her Fraccion but no one else, then it's a safe bet that he's dead. Besides, we got one last look at him when Nnoitra was cut down, that usually means almost dead.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 16:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Eyepatch I was watching the new english dub again just now and I noticed something. In the article it says that it's unkown whether he wears the eyepatch out of respect, or because he really is missing his eye. When he release Veruga, his eyepatch dissapears and you can see that his right eye socket is empty with a scar going over it. There is a really good shot of his face right after his punch gets blocked by Kenpachi. So I think it's safe to say that he wears the eyepatch because he needs it. Any arguments? NightTrain (talk) 04:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I checked the manga as well just in case, you're right. If you want to change it, go ahead, just word it properly (no kidding) and reference it.''SalmanH'' (Talk) 16:37, October 10, 2011 (UTC) This is still not confirmed, as we are all aware Release states very for unreleased states!! No need to edit long dead discussions or edit counts!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:53, October 10, 2011 (UTC) R vs L From what I understand, the spellings Lisa and Shunsui were kept from Kubo's varients (Risa and Syunsui) because the former two are both correct romanizations while the latter two are too strange for English users. So why was Tesla changed to Tesra? Both Lisa and Tesla are legitimate English names, but why is it that one was kept and the other was discarded? Even though their situations were exactly the same? In fact, there's more reason for Lisa to be the one to be renamed because "Risa" is a legitimate name, while "Tesra" is not. I am recommending EITHER for Lisa to be renamed to Risa for the sake of consistency, OR rename this page back to Tesla. Also, while I have your attention, if we are using the "English audience" argument, why was Fura renamed to Hooleer?! That's an incredibly radical change. All other translations, including VIZ and Crunchyroll, as well as the English dub, refer to it as Fura. Lightning Laxus (talk) 01:14, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :Would just like to point out that Tesla is not really a legitimate name outside of a surname, it's only recently appeared in use for baby girls and has no historical basis. Tesla is a surname of Slavic origin. You only have to look at the pattern of names of the Arrancar to see they are not proper name, they are very warped. So I do not agree with this assertion. ::Simply put, "Tesla" exists, "Tesra" does not. Care properly explain how exactly Arrancar names are "warped," and how that warrents changing Tesla to Tesra? I see fine names like Luppi, Yammy, Llargo, Charlotte, etc. For cases like "Starrk" or "Harribel," those are insertions of entire letters into the spelling. In this case, it is simply an exchange of letters that are interchangable in Japanese anyway, just like what happened to Lisa and Shunsui. Again, this is so to change it from a non-existent name to a name that actually exists (surname is irrelevant). If anyone cares, everywhere else uses "Tesla," including the English dub. Lightning Laxus (talk) 15:04, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I don't know if you are actually being genuine here is asking how the arrancar names are warped but sure ok if you think (note: opinion, aka personal preference) the names are fine then to you they are but it doesn't mean they are proper, used names compared to other beings in the series. They are names in so much as you can name a baby anything. Luppi again is not a name. Ulquiorra is not a name. Grimmjow is not a name. They are made up by the author and given to characters in his story. They are not traditional names so the argument to changing Tesra to Tesla is invalid here just because one exists as a surname. As I said this is personal preference of yours. :::Anyway, your opinions have forced me to go find the discussions around Arrancar names and English names in regards to when the MASKED databook came out. Our reliable translators (ie proven translators not just "I think thus do") advised us to continue using the names we have been doing because they are correct just dependent on the style or method of translation that is used. You can find the discussion here where the fact that the Databooks and such have been wrong or mistaken in the past so in cases where we have multiple names for characters at that point established for years, we kept them as is. For characters who at the time were few (aka the heavily warped or Stylised Arrancar names which were relatively new characters) we could update the names without too much disruption on the Wiki. Thus this was agreed a long time ago and Tesra, who is a minor character, not even supporting character, was one of those characters. Given I am the only one replying to you, the other members of the team are clearly happy to leave it as it is because the articles already note the different translations and styles of names anyway. ::::OK, why would you think my request wasn't genuine? You made a statement without any examples or backup, and I asked you to properly explain. I never said that all Arrancar names look fine, only the ones I listed. Luppi is a name, a surname. Surprisingly, Llargo is one too after a quick search on facebook. ::::If you did the research, why not list specific, relevant quotes you've found too instead of shoving an entire talk page in my face? You even said "reliable translators" without specifically mentioning who or what they said, which would have enable me to 1) verify your claim, and 2) know who exactly to look for. Honestly I feel like you're just telling me to "Go away now," instead of legitimately trying to converse with me. ::::Can you clarify what status as a minor character have to do with name changes? ::::No, you replying does not prove that at all. That's the fallacy of silence. ::::I am not sure if you intentionally ignored the part about Fura and Hooler, or just simply forgot about it, but in the case of the latter, I would like to have that addressed as well. Lightning Laxus (talk) 15:55, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Heh I do despise when people deliberately put words in my mouth to try and suit their agenda but let's go, again. *''"OK, why would you think my request wasn't genuine?"'' Ok how about you read what I actually said instead of putting words in my mouth?? * If you want to have a discussion, then don't present my words in a deliberate misrepresentation of what they actually were. That's intellectual dishonesty right there. I did not refer to your request as disingenuous and you know that. I wondered if you were being serious in regards to how the Arrancar were named in general. I even gave examples of this. And family names are not first names. Llargo is not a name, you may have found it on facebook but unless you provide we with proper evidence of Llargo/Luppi being used as a GIVEN NAME not a FAMILY NAME in a traditional setting then that argument doesn't work as you are using the names in two different contexts. *"If you did the research, why not list specific, relevant quotes you've found too instead of shoving an entire talk page in my face?"'' Oh yes that what I totally did, I shoved something in your face rather than provide you with exact quote that you demand of my time. Let's not forget here, you are the one demanding things change to suit you. I spend a lot of my free time on a voluntary basis contributing to this Wiki. Just because I don't hold your hand every step of the way and assume you can read a discussion, you don't get to tell me what I do with my free time given I am the only one replying to this. I am helping you out, not the other way around, you asked me days ago why and where and decision was made on Discord: *''"Okay. Why did you guys decide to ignore Kubo in the case of Risa (Lisa) and Syunsui (Shunsui), but not Tesra (Tesla)?"'' *''"It's been bugging me a bit. Both Lisa and Tesla are a legitimate names, but one of them is using Kubo's varriant while the other isn't"'' I kindly took time out of my day, and my time is precious to me, to find the discussion on why that decision was made and I linked you to it. It is the very first discussion on the page if you made any effort to read it but you obviously have not. * - MarqFJA Here is the quote in regards to the different styles of romanization. * - Adam Restling Here you can see two of our trusted and proven translators coming to a conclusion on the matter of the translations. Adam also notes the repeated mistakes made in Databooks and an earlier post in the discussion from the 'Crat Salubri discussed how he does not want the Wiki to de-stabilise every time something like this happened. * -Salubri Here you can see an admin saying he doesn't mind the changes for newer characters in the series but with established characters its getting ridiculous as it was happening all the time with mistakes all over the show. *''"Honestly I feel like you're just telling me to "Go away now," instead of legitimately trying to converse with me."'' Again putting words in my mouth, especially since all I needed to do was link that discussion a close the discussion. You asked a question and I told you that we came to the conclusion years ago and provided you with the link to that. Not everything needs quoting, a simple glance at the translation corner would tell you who our translators are and have been for years. *''"Can you clarify what status as a minor character have to do with name changes?"'' If you read what I said, I related it to how it would be easier site-wide to change the name of certain characters compared to others as they took part in less events and interacted with less characters so it wouldn't be a massive undertaking. *''"No, you replying does not prove that at all. That's the fallacy of silence"'' No, not really because I made my statement based on the fact that the users are replying to other discussions because they feel it requires a reply. They obviously don't think the same for this. And its not really "silence" since I know these users, have worked with them all for years and I know they are happy for me to reply to things they simply don't want to mainly because many of them get frustrated replying to issues that answers are already on the Wiki people just don't want to find the answers for themselves. *''"I am not sure if you intentionally ignored the part about Fura"'' No I didn't. You used this as an example of "English Dub" as if that was the reason things were changed for certain characters and not others. I provided you the answer for why many characters were changed and others weren't. I am not about to write out the changes and reasons for the lack of changes for every character. My time is precious to me. Anyway, all you have been in this discussion is confrontational from the start. As you said in your Discord post to me, the Tesla thing has been bugging you and thus you let your personal feelings override any hint of a cordial discussion. I have been polite to you and took time to reply, you have been deliberately confrontational and deliberately took words out of context. You have the answer to your query, I am closing this discussion per the rules and going around in circles is going to be a waste of my time, as I actually want to make contributions here. Tesla not Tesra I understand romanized Japanese accent has some weird confusion between L and R, but you should really use the official translation of names. It should be "Tesla" not "Tesra". As I'm re-watching Bleach, I'm looking up stuff on this wiki, but it's really bugging me to see every other name translated incorrectly and not the same as in the Viz dub or the English manga. This is only one example of countless errors I've seen on this website. :Hi Nucode, I understand your confusion on the matter, but we do in fact use the official translation of the names here on Bleach Wiki. I'm guessing from what you have said that you are not aware of the databooks giving Kubo's official spellings of the names, but that is where the spellings are taken from. You can see them in the MASKED and UNMASKED databooks. The Viz versions of the anime and manga do not always align with these spellings (and unofficial fan translations rarely ever match them), but where there is a difference between the official databooks and Viz, it's noted either in the page intro or possibly trivia sections and a redirect is used to link anyone searching for the Viz spelling to the correct spelling. I must thank you for inadvertently highlighting that this was not the case with the Tesra page, but that has now been fixed. I hope you understand. Regards, 11:11, December 1, 2017 (UTC)